gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost on the Subway
" " is the ninth episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It premiered on November 14, 2015. Overview At Game Shakers, Kenzie is testing Babe fighting for their game, Punchy Face. During the second test, Babe and Hudson are fighting and Babe wins. Trip then arrives and ends the fight. Kenzie tells them they are gonna meet Tech Moto. To meet Tech Moto, they would have to take the subway because the streets in New York would be jammed. Trip tells them that Dub told him when he was 7 that the subway is scary. Trip and Hudson fight for the next test but Hudson wins. At the subway, Trip is scared to ride the subway. Trip finds that the subway is not that bad. Trip buys some rusted corn. The subway arrives. Trip is dancing with the Break Dancers but Babe also dances. At the train, Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip are talking about not talking to strangers because Trip talked to a lady. Hudson gives them cleaning gloves instead of boxing gloves. Babe sends Trip and Hudson to get the boxing gloves. Trip says no to a guy selling red eggs. At Tek Moto, Dub is mad at Babe and Kenzie for letting Trip ride the subway. Hudson tells Dub, Babe and Kenzie that he and Trip are at the 169th St station in Queens. Dub takes Bunny and Ruthless along to search for Trip and Hudson. People of Tek Moto are talking to Babe and Kenzie about the game presentation but they go to the bathroom. A guy selling red eggs tells Trip and Hudson that he is not telling them about the eggs being red. Babe and Kenzie tell the people about their presentation. They show them Chinese food but they don't care. Babe and Kenzie need to stall. Babe and Kenzie plan on making box gloves with some lady's bra and bread. At the subway, a fan wants to get a selfie with Trip but a pretty lady takes a selfie with Trip and Hudson. Dub is talking to Trip and Hudson to stop at the Jackson Heights station in Queens. Bunny and Ruthless are with him. Babe and Kenzie start the process. At the subway, Dub is waiting for Trip and Hudson but Bunny and Ruthless are distracted. The people of Tek Moto are watching Babe and Kenzie's presentation for Punchy Face. Babe knocks out Kenzie's glasses during a fight. The Tek Modo people like it. At the subway, Dub is getting an autograph but he mistakes it for a knife. Ruthless carries on to the guy giving him a knife to sign in his apple and Dub and Bunny ride the subway to get away from the guy but Trip and Hudson get off the train. At Tek Moto, Babe gets the game a deal with them and Kenzie wakes up from being unconscious. Cast Main Cast *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Thomas Kuc as Hudson *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia * This is the fourth episode to revolve around Triple G. First was Dirty Blob, Scared Tripless and Trip Steals The Jet. * This is the lowest viewed episode. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2015 airing Category:2015